Depressed Oppressed Obsessed
by Band8PGeek
Summary: Duck Dodgers. A day-in-the-life of the Martian Commander...yet not, as even his obsession with his superior struggles to contain his ever decreasing state of mind. Freeform poem; hints of Marv/Queen.


_**Depressed Oppressed Obsessed  
**__Duck Dodgers. A day-in-the-life of the Martian Commander...yet not, as even his obsession with his superior struggles to contain his ever decreasing state of mind. Freeform poem; hints of Marv/Queen. _

I've had a spec-a-tacular Christmas. Yes, spec-a-tacular is the word I'm using. Because it was. Therefore, as my Christmas gift to all, here's...another Duck Dodgers fic. Not the present you were looking for, I bet, but never mind.  
That aside, what am I, some form of Marvin fangirl now? This is like my third Marvin-centric one!!

Disclaimer: Let's see, I have tickets to The X Factor Live Tour, Wii Music, and a Dell desktop. But nope, no rights for Duck Dodgers.

* * *

Awakening.  
Same place as I fell asleep -  
under the shrine.  
Her eyes,  
her soft lavender eyes  
on the  
photos and drawings and holograms and propaganda posters,  
serve as an alarm clock  
to further aid my morning arising.  
Assistance I don't need;  
knowing what will likely happen,  
it's better off to remain in bed.

Knowing she will be nearby, watching, is the only thing that  
nudges me out from the covers.

Obsession keeps me going.

------------

A plan of attack  
is put into place.  
Drone ships to the left of me,  
drone ships to the right of me,  
the keep of my Queen and I leading the way.  
All-out invasion,  
military sirens wailing as we  
swoop,  
swerve,  
shoot to kill,  
fly _en mass _into the panicked crowds  
of the pitiful planet  
demanding surrender or death.

Sensing her behind me, the knowledge keeps me  
strong as I bark out orders.

Obsession keeps me going.

------------

Going without a hitch.  
attacking.  
destroying.  
everything on schedule.  
All in order, all in order.  
that's good.  
can't bear disorder.  
Still, can't help but feel an uneasiness.  
Dodgers.  
He's bound to attack.  
always attacks, part of the order.  
it goes "climax of plan, Dodgers causes chaos, inevitable Martian defeat".  
That's the order.  
disorder is part of the order.

A hand on my shoulder, a brief moment of contact from her,  
reassures me that all is well for now.

Obsession keeps me going.

------------

Need to make this plan work.  
Third plan in three days.  
Third planet too.  
Two planets sit behind us,  
Free, liberated,  
Because of Dodgers.  
No, that's a lie.  
Because of my incompetence.  
That's what she says.  
Repeated in my ears, day in,  
Day out, every post-briefing,  
"Commander's incompetence  
Made us fail."  
Fail, fail, failure.  
Not this time.

I must keep up my end, ensure victory,  
I must impress my Queen.

Obsession keeps me going.

------------

he's back  
dodgers is back  
Cadet and scientist in tow.  
ripping  
Nitpicking  
Creating holes in our plans.  
no no no.  
don't do this to me Dodgers.  
it was all going so well.  
we were this close to plantary domination.  
this close.  
can't let it get away.  
she's still there still watching me,  
Hoping for that last bit of courage  
That pulls me from the precipice  
And kicks you out.

i need that courage to make her see  
To make her proud of me.

Obsession keeps me going.

------------

can't conquer a planet right  
can't follow plans through right  
can't hold off the enemy right  
can't delay the inevitable right  
can't stop you right  
can't save our fleet right  
can't reconcile right  
can't surrender right  
can't fly away right  
can't retreat right  
can't reassure my queen right  
can't we'll get 'em next time right  
can't should i fix you some martian tea right  
can't sorry i shouldn't have said that right  
can't do anything right  
CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT.

maybe i should just float here silently  
until she drags me back.

Obsession keeps me going...?

------------

but my queen i never thought  
it would happen like that yes i know  
i'm sorry i guess i didn't think things  
through didn't know didn't see didn't hear  
please stop talking you're rubbing it in  
you're rubbing it in my disgrace to the  
martian military i know you said that  
already i heard you the first time stop it stop  
it stop it my ears hurt my heart hurts my  
eyes hurt from holding back tears of  
failure and regret and want want of  
you my queen my desire stop talking  
to me like that i know i said stop shut  
up i don't want to hear anymore  
shut up shut up **shut the hell up  
I can't listen to it anymore!!**

please...just stop.  
you're making my heart hurt.

Obsession will be the death of me.

------------

end of the day

back to the shrine

hang up the helmet

crawl

crawl under her eyes

the soft lavender eyes

they gently woke me up

with their warmth

now they mock me

with their coldness

the scorn the scorn of

having to see me

dances in the eyes

they're rubbing it in

i don't deserve her

i've never deserved her

i should just curl up

throw the covers onto me

and shrink

shrink into a speck of dust

the smallest object in the room

crowded by the shrine

oppressed by fixation

Commander X-2

Marvin the Martian

failure

disgrace

depressed

oppressed

OBSESSED.


End file.
